


六马

by Alan_0519



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan_0519/pseuds/Alan_0519
Summary: 标题来自诸侯驾四天子驾六的周礼





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间轴在马生角乌白头之后，姬丹逃跑之前  
算得上你情我愿的不情不愿，一半以上字数都在谈人生  
年龄差不科学，具体操作岁数不确定  
根本不好吃，我觉得我在造雷，纯雷

嬴政站在台阶下，姬丹站在台阶上。

他扶着腰间佩剑，手指摩挲着剑柄上的花纹，有点痒。姬丹的目光从上方投下来，像剑柄上的手指一样把他扫过一遍，让人心里痒。

“你就在那里站着好了。”姬丹看不下去对方那副装逼给你看的表情，撇撇嘴，转身进了屋。他听见身后衣袍的沙沙声和环佩的碰撞声跟过来。

懒得管。他想。

“不满意么？”青年的君王跪坐在他对面，没头没尾地问了一句。语调拖沓，比起询问更像自言自语。

“没有。”姬丹卷了卷案上还没来得及收拾的书简，头也不抬：“你做得挺好，是一个合格的王。”他这样点评道。

又是这种口气……不就是比我大一点……大一点。嬴政盯着姬丹看，赵国记忆中那个小屁孩和同样小屁孩的自己，如今是以什么身份相处的？自己成为了王，他还是质子。可是有的时候又觉得，姬丹更像一个王。

“我没有问这个，”他声音很轻“我是说，你待在这里不满意么？你还想着要回燕国？”

姬丹惊讶地看着他：“赵政，你抽哪门子风？”

他还叫他赵政，没有叫陛下也没有叫嬴政。有些雀跃的心情升腾起来，虽然他知道姬丹一贯如此。

“……我说过什么，你记得的。”

又来了。姬丹头疼万分。眼前被他称为赵政的人早就不是记忆里的赵政，他也不是那个姬丹；可是对方非要把两个人锁到回忆中去，在他面前。嬴政守着姬丹，像守一个幻境里的乌托邦。

比君王大不了几岁的质子走过去，安抚般抱着对方。深色的发带垂下来落在两人中间。他没好气的说：“我又没跑。”

回报他的怀抱骤然收紧了，把整个人的力量都压在他身上。耳旁就能感受到嬴政的呼吸，但是并不温暖。

一点都不像他在那些大臣面前的样子。姬丹走了下神。  
“丹，我不知道你是不是真的。”

“我是啊。”

被默认掉的称呼在舌尖上盘绕了几转后说出口，嬴政之前的担心并不随着一句“我是啊”而消失不见。怀里人的温度也不比自己高多少，带来不真实的感觉；他不敢松手，只是嘟囔了一句“你说谎”。

姬丹不说话了。

他低头去看两人落在地上的衣摆，秦王的玄色和质子的靛色纠缠在一起，玉佩上褚红的丝线从中蜿蜒而过像抹未干的血痕。没来由的窒息感包围了姬丹，他觉得嬴政抱得太紧了些。

“丹，我清楚你在想什么。”嬴政松开拥抱，但依旧维持着环绕姬丹的姿势。他侧过头对上姬丹的眼睛——曾经瘦弱苍白的孩子已是青年模样，只有那双总是咄咄逼人的狭长眉眼与昔日如出一辙。质子移开视线，对方的话一句不落地追过来：“我并非的放不下过去，而是因为那样的过去，我想拥有一个自己手里的未来。”

“你也在未来里。不会有燕国或是其他国家存在，只有一个国家，那就是我的国家。”

“燕就是秦，秦就是燕。”

“我很确信这样的未来，但是，”嬴政的眼睛里像是落了烛焰般一明一灭。“我不确信你。你还想要回燕国吗？”

姬丹努力把到嘴边的脏话咽下去，只是冷冷地问：“你要攻打燕国？”

短促的笑声从嬴政嘴角划过。他凑得更近了些，几乎要抵上姬丹的鼻尖，道：“不是现在。”

“咚”的一声响，方才收拾好的书简从案几上滚落下来散了一地。姬丹起身去看，自己的腰抵到了案几让东西都溜到边缘摇摇欲坠；他拍开嬴政的手捡回竹简，随随便便扔回去。

“不卷起来吗？”

“算了。”姬丹瞪了嬴政一眼，显然是把这件事都怪罪到对方头上。“你说完了？”

“什么说完了？”

“专门过来告诉我你要攻打燕国？”

“不是……”青年君王的手又碰到了剑柄。冰凉的金属触感此时却像烧红的烙铁，烫的人焦灼不安。他来这里干什么？他来是为了说这个？只是不自觉的想来看看他，而眼前这个人总是有能力让他的耐心和平和都消耗得一干二净。

“这里也是秦王宫，我想来就来。”

他这样说着，语气里却有些小孩子般得逞的味道，让姬丹在心里小小的叹了口气。这样子的赵政对于他来说也不真实得可怕，好像在赵国的梦里一直睡着，从未醒来。

姬丹记起在赵国的时候，即使在冰冷的环境里，两个孩子的身上也都是暖洋洋的。但现在的自己连说出的话都不带温度。

明明只是童年的无知。

明明只能温暖着彼此。

明明只隔国家与国家。

之前玄色衣摆和靛色衣摆的纠缠上褚红的丝线就像某种不明的隐喻，像战火燃烧的亮色，像浓稠腥烈的血液，逼得人无法呼吸。

赵政也和自己一样吗？一样冰冷，一样孤独，一样变得面目全非；才会那么想要重现过去不愿放手。

他在君王惊异的眼神中拽过对方的腰封把人拉到自己面前，压上自己的唇。

和意料之中同样冰冷。

“果然比我还要冷。”松开手，拉大两人之间的距离：“赵政，我们早就不是对方的温暖了。”别再执迷不悟。

一瞬间眼前的景物失了焦距，有人贴在姬丹的唇边低声回应：“我会让你热起来的。”

嬴政没有等待姬丹的反应，重新吻上去：舔舐不算柔软的双唇，直到润上水色；而口腔的温度完全不似嘴唇的触感，带着黏腻的湿热缠绕其上，充斥着舌尖。

像刚打好的年糕。嬴政想。面前的人垂着眼帘，看不见眸子里的情绪。他伸出手穿过深色发带把姬丹更加拉向自己，感觉到原本已经松开自己腰封的手又返回来紧紧抓着颈后的衣物，渴求他嘴里的津液。

姬丹退开的时候舔过了他的唇角，牵出绯丽的水色。嘴唇的温度已与常人无异。只是印在上面的颜色仿佛炽烈到燃烧。

“是冰冷的吗？还是要更热？”

“赵政……”声音低哑到微不可闻。

沿着脖颈向下能看到喉结不安地滑动，青色血管在皮肤中蜿蜒。温度在升高，透过衣物传来的暖意让人心安。  
环佩的碰撞声细碎清脆，又被掩在衣裾之间归于沉静。来自北方燕地周室正统的血脉无论何时都保有那份尊严，他按住对方向下的手，嗓音暗哑：“名字。”

“赵政，你认识的赵政。”

似乎有短暂的笑意在姬丹脸上一闪而过，混合着绝望和释然，快得像一个错觉。他抬起头吻赵政，翻搅起晦涩的水声。赵政的呼吸打在皮肤上，温和如五月的暖阳。

用舌勾勒出锁骨的弧度，在胸前闻到了衣物上熏香的气味。赵政顿了一下，那不是秦地的香料，透着北方风雪的凛冽味道。他报复性地咬上去，听见姬丹的抽气声和含在喉咙里的低吟。

“……嘶，赵政你又怎么了，磨叽什么。”与平日无二的话语中染着刻意压抑的语调，姬丹仰起头，手指滑到对方的腰线：“别像对娘们似得……唔！”

被粗暴对待的性器伴随而来的是瞬间升腾的快感，被以最直白的方式纾解的欲望温度灼热。紧绷的神经叫嚣着更多，而脑海中只能听见心脏跳动和血液咆哮的声音。

“是冰冷的吗？还是要更热？”

赵政的话又硬生生响起在脑海。这样的问题……“你……哈啊……”根本无法开口回答，温度已经毫无意义。多年前的日子，互相取暖的孩子，在绯丽炽烈的火焰下都燃烧成灰。

只是那些液体还是凉的。白玉的色泽，比玉更滑腻的手感和比玉更低的温度，在青年君王的手指间缠绕流淌。他不满地皱眉，拉起对方的腰身：“你看，你也是老样子。”指节顶进入口，换回激烈的排斥。

“赵政……你想死吗。桌上有灯。”

浅青的油脂与乳白的浊液混合出难以言喻的颜色，如同成色不好的翡翠。生着薄茧的手指轻而易举完成了自己的任务，被开辟的甬道内几乎是烫手的，和本人截然不同的温度。辗转过每一处后不可避免的感受到身下腰身的颤抖，以及姬丹从牙缝里挤出带着怒气的话。

抽离又重新挺进的物什准确而迅速，在那些烫手的温度间浸出淋漓的洇氲。疼痛和酥热的感官证明了彼此的真实，比起欢爱更像个仪式。

微凉的液体平复着内壁的温度，姬丹对上赵政的眼睛，半分疲惫半分讽刺，对方锋锐的眼角染着绯色，血一样红。

“哪怕表面的样子再温暖，体内也是寒冷吧。”

多年前的人早就在岁月中一寸一寸冻结成冰，覆着不灭的火将记忆都灼烧成虚无。

不只是姬丹，不只是赵政。

又只是姬丹，又只是赵政。

完 


	2. 上弦月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是姬丹质秦第一天晚上的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题也许与正文无关  
不知道在写什么但是已经完全无视历史了！！！  
女装和部分强制，雷到自己都不能看第二遍  
依旧废话一堆，无比辣鸡  
不要殴打作者

秦国的风俗和燕国完全不一样，但姬丹没法想象秦国有这种风俗。  
他是北方带风霜气息的燕国人，骨子里是燃着火的烈酒。他看向上位秦王的眼神里藏了刀光，而秦王并没有看他。姬丹当然认识这个人，那时候这个人还叫赵政。  
礼仪过后他被领到偏僻的地方，据说那将是他的住所，他听见有人在窃窃私语，他不用去听也能知道是些什么。  
姬丹觉得心烦，他忘不掉大殿上赢政的脸，又想起另一张相似且稚嫩的脸。在无数次童年的比较之后，他输得彻彻底底。  
他被婢子领进内室要求更衣的时候都没晃过神来，他的情绪满溢又五味杂陈，像一罐发酵坏了的酒。赵政，赵国，秦国，燕国，姬丹。他庆幸赵政没有看他，又愤怒赵政没有看他，那一丝见到故人的难堪微妙地转化成恨意。  
“等等？这是什么？”等到姬丹被扒了衣服又套上新的他才回神，说实在的这束腰没有必要这么紧吧。而且这个款式怎么看都不大对劲。  
“今日有宴，太子虽为贵客，也需换上秦国的衣饰。”  
秦国的衣服？他抬手，袖口的云纹穿插了带着火焰的玄鸟，玄和赤的交缠看起来沉得扎眼。……这似乎，是女子的衣物？  
“换一套。”姬丹不知道自己是怎么说完这句话的，连表情和语气都懒得给予。  
奴人露出为难的神色，准备这些衣服的命令是秦王下达的，而他们并未备有其他的衣物。那是套绣纹的缎裙，没人敢猜测秦王的意愿，更多的也只能私下偷偷说秦王是想要羞辱燕国。  
那些曾经的过往，一概不知。  
“所以这是秦地风俗？”  
来自燕国的质子站在他们面前，穿着那套女子的曲裾，意外的好看。不是那种女子的好看，奴人说不出来，可是她知道再没有人比质子更适合这件衣裳。  
“……是。”  
姬丹笑了一声，连自己也没法确定的那种笑。他从现实和旧日的交错中挣出来，已然平静得心若止水。他突然想见见赢政，但不是这身衣服。或许对方就是乐意看他穿着女子装束后以悲的表情面对命运，可惜姬丹不给他机会。  
他根本就不会去赴宴。

燕国的质子没有赴宴。  
或许气氛没有任何改变，或许已经暗潮汹涌。在上报秦王后对方的表情也并无改变，像早已预料到结局。缺一人也毫无影响。  
宴会结束得有些早，可能是秦王一直兴致缺缺的表情促使了这一结果。月亮已经升起来，一线弯月照亮不了深宫的暗夜。  
秦地的夜不如燕地的冷，姬丹抱了一袭银裘却没有披上，站在门口。质子的宫苑，气氛比温度更冷。  
没有其他的衣物，最后他也没能获得其他的衣服或是换回自己的衣裳，那些火焰纹路仿佛直接灼烧在他的皮肤上，刺疼而滚烫。  
其实衣服很合身，只是有着女子的款型。姬丹不由得去想赵政到底要怎样才能想出用衣饰来羞辱他的法子，无果。他根本就不认识现在这个赵政，现在这个，赢政。  
然后他的宫苑迎来了第一位访客。  
他三十秒前思绪里那个人。  
作为秦王，他本不该轻易出现在这里，子然一身漫不经心，像是无意路过。但是他显然不是无意路过，他直接走进来，走向姬丹的方向。  
“赢政。”  
有一秒姬丹还是感到不知所措，下一秒立刻恢复成滴水不漏的样子。你知道，当你敌人的预期和现实差距过大时，还是挺有报复的快感的。  
“你很美。”赢政说。  
姬丹完全没想到对方第一句话会是这样，他拽着那张银裘愣了一下，然后想把手里的东西全部砸到赢政的脸上。  
赢政靠得更近了些，“我十年前就知道。”  
“我十年前不知道。”姬丹终于能开口说话。他看到了对方的眼睛，不是自上而下的目光，就在他眼前。年轻的君王看着他像看见富饶的领土，或是别的什么东西，有狂热在眼睛里燃烧。  
“你还是到秦国来了。”  
姬丹不知道要怎么回答，他想说的太多，能说的太少。  
赢政下一步的行动出乎了他的意料：扣住他的手腕和后颈，唇上的吐息灼热得要烫伤他。肆意舔弄嘴角，咬噬湿润的下唇。  
“你个疯子！”他不该张嘴说话的，剩下的音节被吞进另一个人嘴里，血淋淋的。舌尖上的腥味一直窜进鼻腔。  
要是说之前姬丹还嫌弃束腰太紧的话，现在就是太过容易解开。丝带上的结滑下来连着赢政的手，一路向下。政丹终于从出乎意料的吻里想起自己是可以动的，一拳揍上赢政的小腹。  
血淋淋的吻终于停了，接着是被狠狠地撞到了窗户上，赢政还在看着他，狂热的。但是那绝对不是性欲的热度，腰带变成了囚禁双手的绳索，黑色布料下的皮肤几乎苍白，用力大到勒出血色。  
“这件衣服很适合你。”赢政说。他不再亲吻姬丹的唇，而是从脖颈向下直到胸膛。隔着亵衣用牙研磨上乳尖，知道衣服解开后那后面的艳红色泽。他的手指贴上脊椎时姬丹战栗了一秒，那很凉，带着夜里的露水气息。  
“所以衣服是这个意思吗。”姬丹突然卸掉了身上力道，只靠在窗台上支持重量：“想让我像这样，做你的发泄工具对吗？”  
赢政的动作停了，“不是。”他回答，头就一直埋在那些散乱的衣裳里。他的声音很低，完全不是姬丹记忆里的清脆了，“我想要你来秦国。”  
“解开我。”姬丹说。  
赢政迟疑了片刻，然后姬丹说：“床在那边。”  
那件火焰玄鸟纹的缎裙散了一路，黑色的质地将所有光线都吞噬了，姬丹还是能看见赢政的眼睛。不那么狂热了，有了更多别的东西。  
他们在一路纠缠里砸进床榻，姬丹头发已经散下来，像另一件玄色的衣裳。他沉默地任由秦王在他身上留下痛苦或欢愉，赢政再没有吻过他的嘴唇。  
舌头的痕迹从腰际拉到最下面，姬丹微弱地喘了一声，收紧手臂拉紧了未知的布料，液体打湿一片，弥漫出淫绯的颜色。他忍无可忍把赢政拉起来，咬上对方的嘴，里面还是他的味道。  
他的眼角是红色。  
手指的入侵比想象中还要难以接受，体内干涩到寸步难行。然后姬丹嗅到甜蜜的气味，粘液从缝隙里流到穴口，再往里探。他来不及说什么，腰已经被人拉着往后按，喉咙里溢出走了调的咒骂。  
每一次都是不愿接受的变化，从一开始的难以承受到契合，他的唇间拉下情液和唾液混合的丝。  
粘腻的液体从已经没有空间的出口往外挤，滴上小腿。姬丹看不见对方，只有呼吸在耳边沉重地响。  
想要快点结束，又不想结束。像是这样就可以在脱离囚禁和留在这里之间暂时不做选择。  
“不要离开秦国。”  
一定会离开秦国。姬丹想，无法控制自己的颤抖。  
那是他入秦为质的第一天。赢政的语气近乎哽咽，而他已经入睡。

FIN


End file.
